One Shall Survive
by ThatGhostGirl
Summary: Apocalyptic AU. A terrible plague has befallen the world and split it up into three. Those who flee. Those who fight. And those who watch. Follow Donatello, a watcher, as he survives and walks alone... for now.
1. Prologue

**(So before I begin, I have something to say. I am probably not going to continue this story. I tried making the first few chapters, and I am already experiencing writers block. This was just going to be a concept that I would enjoy. So, apologies if you actually liked the concept or anything like that and thank you. -TheGhostGirl)**

Prologue

It's been ages since the apocalypse. Now, I don't mean an apocalypse such as the rising of zombies or anything you've read in fairy tales, no. I mean the kind of apocalypse that could tear a family apart. A kind of apocalypse that will show the different kinds of people. Those who run, those who fight, and those who watch. The ones that watch will usually only survive a couple of days. Those who run will survive a week or longer, depending on the circumstances. And those who fight, they're either the first to die, or the last to survive.

These viewpoints don't relate to me, though. You see, I am a watcher. I watched as the ones who tried to run failed and the ones who tried to fight fell. I was watching when my family tried to overcome the obstacle before us. I watched as my closest friend died in my arms. I just watched. I tried to be there. To be there for my friends and family, but every time, I came to a dead end. I had no way to help someone who has fallen ill to the apocalypse, and I still have dreams of those who died in my arms.

I should've tried harder. I should've pushed myself, instead of watching. I should've fought, like my brothers before me. But I stuck with my path, to tend to them when they fall and to pick up the pieces they left behind. Now, I walk alone. I walk down the path of my fate, head raised high because I can't lose anymore. For everything I have once had is gone, all but my purple mask.


	2. Chapter 1

The road before me stretched long. What was once a bustling city has been reduced to a dusty road packed with abandoned cars and even a few bikes. The bikes were rusted and covered in dirt, barely usable by anyone at its current state. The stores to the sides were boarded, presumably to keep out the unwanted. I took out a crowbar, and began to tear down the boards of one of the shops. It's been long abandoned, from the looks of it. The boards came out quickly, only making a small thud when hitting the ground.

The inside of the small shop was just that, small. The shop floor held shelves that made it difficult for me to maneuver around. My shell always barely scraping against the shelves while moving through. When I made it to the back, I was relieved. The back of the shop was empty of any dead and had enough room for me to relax. Now, it was time to get to work. I dropped my satchel and tightened my mask, I need all my concentration to do this.

Time Break

I rubbed off my sweat and gave a grin to my handy work. The shelves that once littered the floor and were too tightly compacted, were now moved closer to the door to keep out any intruders. I left a small space for me to move the shelf in front of the door away from the door, that way I can get out easily if anything like a fire or explosion should go off. The small space had now given me enough room to sleep and fiddle. First things first though, I need to meditate.

 _Breath… In… Out… Focus…_

Peace is given through meditation. It heightens the senses and makes me one with everything. Even if peace is hard to obtain in a broken world, it doesn't make it impossible. If only I can obtain peace. _**Donnie!**_

 _In… Out…_

 **Donnie! Please, don't give up!**

 _One...Two…_

 **Help me!**

 _Focus…_

 **Don't leave me alone!**

 _Relax…_

I stayed in meditation for a few minutes, before angrily sighing in defeat. It's been 3 years since the beginning of the madness, and I am still having nightmares. The worst part is over, so why am I still suffering? PTSD probably. I shook my head in annoyance and rose to my feet. If meditating won't work, I'll try out a few katas. I unsheathed my bo staff and twirled it around. I still got it.

When I finished my katas, it was turning dark. I rummaged through my satchel for my lantern, but instead came across small, jagged piece of plaston. _Raphael..._ , I smiled. I took it out, then pulled out the lantern and lighting up the room. I stared at the jagged piece in my hand and felt my chest tighten. "What would you do if you were here. You were always a fighter. You should've been the one to make it this far, not me.", I said to the piece. Tears threatened to fall. "If you were here, you probably would've punched me for saying that.", I gave a small giggle and clenched the jagged piece. "I miss you Raph.".


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning brought the same eerie silence I've grown used to. The only noise was from my temporary base, the old wood creaking ever so quietly. Even with the windows barred, some light came in showing all the dust particles that flew around. I heaved a heavy sigh, and rose. My back sang a wonderful symphony as a result.

I let out a groan and brought my hand to my pounding head. I opened my satchel, and pulled out the diminishing first aid kit. One thing that I had obtained over the years of wandering was a burn mark on the side of my head. It came from a blast from one of my failed experiments… it's also the last time I saw my last brother, Mikey. I'm pretty sure he perished in the blast, being right next to it as I tested it. I missed him, and I think it'll be awhile before I get close to a lab again.

'You don't have time for this Don, get it together.', I thought. I took out some bandages and replaced my old ones. The wound is sensitive and it's best if I keep it wrapped. I took off my old ones, flinching as it began to sting. The small piece of cloth I had on the wound was now dirty and dry. Pouring a small portion of water on it, I wrung it out and wrapped it back in the same position. After replacing my bandage, I began to work on my morning stretches. Then a small practice, and I headed out on the road again. Routine, my friend, keeps the mind calm and safe.

I unbarricaded the door and prepared myself for any rogues. Now that many who have survived the beginnings of the… uh, travesty… have also perished, the few who survived until now spend their time running around and rampaging the place. They take pleasure in stealing and killing, some even leaving others for dead by taking the last of their water. I've seen the aftermath many of times. I shook my head at the thought of the poor raccoon mutant's carcass and walked down the road, bo in hand.

The road, luckily, was untouched since yesterday. At least, it looked like it. The abandoned cars were unscathed and the rusted bikes were still laying on top of each other. I let out a small relieved sigh, before continuing down the road. The sun beamed through the amber sky as I walked. My first task is to find water, I only have about four days worth left. Two hours pass by as the abandoned city changed into a wide road. The wide road was piled with useless cars and other automobiles that seemed unused.

I took this as a good spot to rest. The cars provided a kind of barricade, even if only to one side, and I took advantage. Leaning against it, I drank some of my water and took a breath, letting my mind wander as I try to meditate.


	4. Chapter 3

_"Donnie, do you think she's going to be okay?", Mikey asked as he gazed upon the girl laying down in my lab. I gave him an unsure look, but somehow gave a smile._

 _"It'll be fine Mikey. Once she wakes up, we'll give her some water and you can ask her anything you want. Just give her some space.", Mikey nodded and scooted his chair away from her, eyes never looking away. I give a sigh as I patted his head._

 _Since we found the girl, Mikey hasn't left her side. It's been just the two of us for a whole week now, so I can't blame Mikey for wanting someone else to talk to. I'm basically the worst person he can be stuck with… at least brother wise. I'm no Leo, I can't keep a calm face in danger and provide good brotherly advice to Mikey. Heck, Even Raph can show he cares with some teasing and his ever growing soft side. Mikey needed someone to hug and talk to, and I could only do so much._

 _"Donnie?", Mikey suddenly asked. I turned my head from my notes and raised a brow._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you think she'll… she'll know where Raph and Leo are?", he gave a pause before speaking the second part, and I froze._

 _"There… There's no telling Mikey. We'll have to find out."_

 _"Okay."_

I gasped in pain as my head pounded. I gripped it tightly, and opened my eyes to find that the sun has moved quite a bit. 'It's been a while since I thought about her.', my mind went back to the girl Mikey and I saved. She was a good influence on Mikey, tough but friendly. A soft smile escaped me and I grabbed my satchel. Time to head out again.

Soon one long road split into two, and I was stuck choosing between them. Neither looked better than the other, so there was nothing to help me decide. I glanced for any signs that can tell me where I was heading, but groaned remembering that most were faded. Deciding quickly, I walked down the right road. It didn't matter.

It got dark rather quickly, and I was still on the road with no town in sight. I gripped my satchel, and walked towards the edge of the road and set up camp. I was glad that I still kept a few of my devices that I made before. One being a small laser, which actually caused damage and wasn't just a dot mind you, and the others being two air modifiers and a water purifier. I took out the laser, and made a fire with some dry grass. I kept it small, to try not to lead any others towards me, and crossed my legs for meditation once again.

 _"Donnie! She's awake!", Mikey yelled. I jumped, almost spilling some chemicals, and rushed over. The girl was now awake, blinking her eyes slowly as if not believing what she was seeing._

 _"Where… where am I?", she asked. Mikey took her hand and smiled._

 _"You're in our home. We saved you.", Mikey's smile beamed, causing her to smile back._

 _"I see... Thank you.", she tried to sit up, but winced and gripped her side._

 _"You have a pretty bad scar there.", I said. She jumped, not even noticing that I was there, and looked at her bandaged side. "It'll be awhile until it heals."_

 _"But that's cool, dudette. You can chill with us!", Mikey exclaimed. The girl nodded and hugged Mikey._

 _"That'll be great. Thank you.", she met eyes with me, and my heart began to hurt. While she now was no longer human, looking more like a lizard with hair, she still had human eyes that were all too similar to Aprils. "Are you okay?", she asked._

 _"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine."_

Glass breaking awoke me from my daze, and the car alarm brought me to my feet. I kicked dirt into the small fire, and stood with my back against the car next to me. Looking over, I let out a small breath to see nothing. Just a car with its lights going on and off. I took my bo and walked around the car slowly. The air gave chills down my spine as not a sound could be heard against the car alarm. Almost like it was preparing to jump out at me. I steadily walked towards the car, looking around me quickly in case of hidden intruders. Suddenly, the alarm died. The lights went off. And the outside world suddenly returned. The barely lit, bluish black sky shone through. The passing winds sang beautiful harmonies as they flew by. I let my shoulders relax to the comforting silence. I let my guard down for a second before a voice filled the gaping noise.

"Nice job Derek.", a voice mocked. I gasp slightly, and slowly pick my bo back up in defense. From the sound of the voice, it was close and I didn't have much time before they see my small camp and search for me. "Hey, how was I supposed to know the alarm still worked?", another voice retorted. I groan silently realizing that I couldn't clear my trace, only run. I thank the stars that I took my bag with me, and ran as silently and quickly as I could away from there. I didn't need to deal with fighters right now.


End file.
